72 horas
by may04
Summary: ha pasado un año desde su auto exilio, ahora Hayate debe recuperar todo, su honor, su familia, y sus mejores amigas en menos de 72 horas. ¿podrá hacerlo antes que el escudo se vaya para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

oh bueno ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique y si, se que aun no termino la historia de nanoha pero entre en un bache emocional y esa historia es en si un bache, asi que por el momento esta en pausa, mientras escribire esta, espero les gusta, ya hice un par de historias del punto de vista de fate, hay una de nanoha en progreso ahora le toca a hayate.

disclaimer los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, menos los oc, esos son mios.

 **-Prologo-**

Izquierda

Quien iba a pensar que terminaría corriendo por las calles de esta ciudad

Derecha

Quien lo iba a decir que alguna vez que se pondría este uniforme azul

Todo recto

Quien sabría que este era su nuevo trabajo

Otra vez derecha

Ni ella pensaba terminar así.

Otra vez izquierda

Corriendo con un arma en la mano

Otra vez todo recto

Persiguiendo a "esa" rubia

-Teniente Graham ya ha llegado a un callejón esta es la oportunidad- sonrio al escuchar eso por su intercomunicador, ya la tenía.

-Alto!- grito, aunque no hacía falta ambas personas estaban frente a frente.

-Bravo!, cuantas veces vas con esta eh, dime cuantas veces has estado a punto de atraparme y nunca lo logras- aunque no le veía el rostro sabia que debería tener una sonrisa socarrona detrás de esa máscara blanca con una estrella pintada como ojo.

-Calla, o disparo!-

-¿Cuántas veces me haz dicho eso?, y ¿Cuántas veces no lo has cumplido?, no puedes hacerme daño o ya se te olvido quien soy.

-una criminal eso eres, ya no importa más –

-pues yo creo que si- la fugitiva lentamente retiro la máscara que portaba- por favor no me lastimes- a la teniente muy en el fondo de su corazón le dolió la súplica de la delincuente-por favor- esa voz, esa bendita voz- Hayate no me lastimes!-

-basta!, tú no eres ella- grito la castaña.

-jajajaa patético, eres patética aun después de este año no lo entiendes.

-cállate.

-mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Quién soy?.

-una delincuente, solo eso-

-eso crees, está bien, y yo que pensé que éramos mejores amigas!

-¡Tú no eres mi amiga!- grito con todo su corazón, con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ella realmente no era su amiga, tenía esos ojos, ese cabello y el mismo rostro.

-entonces dispara!- le incito la chica.

-Estas arrestada!, no tienes escapatoria!, ya no más, entregate, y volveremos a nuestro hogar.-

-no me gusta ese lugar, este es mejor, esta ciudad, con esa gran torre de reloj, el big ben, me gusta pasearme en ese gran rio, me gusta subirme a ese artilugio en forma de rueda, me gusta esto, y no me harás cambiar de parecer, pero sabes que más me gusta que tu no puedes atraparme.

-calla!, prometí regresarla!, prometí regresarte a casa!, recuerda quien eres, vamos Fate!.

-ese es el problema, esa es tu casa, no la mía, y ella no soy yo, Hayate ja, entiéndelo ya la has perdido.

-no, ella está ahí, yo lo sé, así que déjala ir, regresa conmigo-

-no- la rubia se colocó la máscara nuevamente al notar la llegada de más personas.

-Teniente Graham.

-chicos- la castaña sabía que la rubia ahora estaba acorralada, este era el momento justo para atraparla.- estas acorralada entrégate.

-no- la rubia que había permanecido quieta ante la llegada de los demás decidió actuar.-adiós Hayate- en tres simples movimientos la rubia de coleta alta había hecho estallar una bomba de luz y había huido otra vez.

-todos bien?- pregunto nada más había recuperado la vista.

-si!- gritaron todos.

-bien, vamos, nos espera un regaño.- sin más se subió a una patrulla y se marchó.

-atraparon a los ladrones, eso me alegra, pero dejaron escapar a uno y fuiste herida Graham- la castaña observo al hombre ya entrado en años, su jefe directo.

-lo sé, señor, lo atraparemos.

-muy bien Graham, ahora vaya a ver esa herida.

-no se preocupe, el chaleco lo detuvo-

-con chaleco o sin el, eso duele, vaya, se que la sargento Black la acompañara, esta ha sido una larga noche-

-inspectora Graham es hora de irnos- la castaña simplemente observo a la rubia.

-está bien, hasta mañana jefe inspector- sin más la castaña se marchó del lugar.

-victoria vamos a casa-

-Hayate tenemos que hablar-

-lo sé- se resignó la castaña –se escapo, otra vez, dime cuantas veces más dejare que se me escape de las manos, dime.

-es hora de irse- tanto la castaña como la rubia se marcharon en el carro de policía que estaba bajo su mando, mientras en el camino la castaña pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en su día, miraba a la rubia ojiazul desde su asiento, haciéndose la pregunta de siempre ¿Cuánto durarían así?.

-llegamos-solto la rubia aun en su uniforme azul, al ver que la castaña aun seguía encerrada en sus pensamientos.

-esta bien-espabilo la castaña, al ver la gran casa por la ventana, ahora ya venía su regaño pensó al ver a los dos gatos esperarla.-vamos allá.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas mujeres se encontraran a las cuatro personas que las esperaban en la sala de esa gran casa.

-hemos llegado- dijo la castaña al verlos todos reunidos.

-lo hemos notado- la castaña solo pudo sonreír levemente al ver detalladamente a todas las personas.

En el centro de la sala miro a las cuatro personas sentadas en los diferentes sillones del lugar, dos hombres ya entrados en edad unos más grande que el otro, su tio Gil Graham, a su lado está el ex-comandante de las policía metropolitana de Londres, y ahora uno de sus mejores colegas, el hombre aún se mantenía en forma aunque hace un par de años se hubiera retirado de las fuerzas del orden, su cabello ya platino por el paso de los años y sus ojos azules lo hacían imponer respeto gracias a su aura, su nombre Arthur Black, al lado de este estaba su nieta, Alexandra Black la superintendente la Policia de la ciudad de Londres y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Hayate sabía que esa rubia de ojos azules le daba pavor cuando se enojaba, pero para su suerte siempre que la miraba estaba acompañada por su hermana Claire una de las mujeres más listas que ella haya conocido, pues la pelirroja ojiverde.

-y bien ya empezaras a explicar el desastre de esta noche, Hayate- exigió con firmeza la ojiazul

-calma Alex, aun no es momento de despellejarla, mejor aun porque no preguntas otra cosa- la castaña se alegró momentáneamente por la intervención de la pelirroja.

-como que?- pregunto fastidiada la ojiazul.

-como por ejemplo. ¿ya obtuviste la muestra?.- pero su emoción se fue muy lejos en ese instante.

-yo la tengo!- salto la rubia que estaba a su lado, Victoria Black, la hermana menor de la Dinastía y su segunda al mando.

-me alegro, ahora si, Hayate explica, porque no eres capaz de meter una bala en la cabeza de esa ladrona aun?-

-Claire, sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, es contra…

-ya ha robado más de 15 joyerias, 2 bancos en menos de un año.-

-lo sé- contesto derrotada la japonesa.

-con eso me conformo, ire a mi laboratorio, a analizar esto- dijo como si nada al quitarle hábilmente la muestra a su hermana menor- oh por cierto Alex, no seas muy ruda con ella.

-ahh eso intentare, pero Hayate, hace menos de un año que llegaste a este lugar y aun no eres capaz de atraparla, y peor aun ella ha cometido delitos aquí, si fuera por mi, ella ya estaría bajo tres metros de tierra, pero no es mi jurisdicción- termino la ojiazul

-la atrapare, el escudo aun aguantara por más tiempo no te preocupes.- se defendió la castaña

-espero que tu escudo aguante hasta que la hayas atrapada porque de otro modo, ella se ira para siempre.-

-Claire por que volviste- la pelijora simplemente voltio a ver a su hermana menor

-oh si, se me olvidaba, Hayate una runa ha apareció debajo de la casa, talvez quieras ayudarnos- dijo sin más la peliroja al ver como todos se levantaban de sus lugares y salir de la casa-

-no! No!- la castaña simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas al contemplar un escudo mágico debajo de la casa. –no,NO!

-es el color de tu magia- si ninguno de los presentes estuvieran acostumbrados a ver hablar a un gato se desmayarían sin duda alguna

-ese es tu escudo- o al ver a dos gatos hablar.

-no es posible- susurro la castaña al ver su magia, su escudo volver.

-Hayate cuanto tiempo le queda al escudo que rodea todo el planeta, tenemos que saber- al fin su tio que habia permanecido callado durante toda la velada habia hablado.

-Schwertkreuz, cuanto tiempo-

-72 horas contando desde ahora, my master-

-en ese caso Hayate-el resto de las personas vieron como la pelirroja bajaba los escalones hasta llegar con los demás- tienes menos de 72 horas para atrapar a la ladrona de las estrellas , para atrapar a Fate Testarossa o mejor dicho su cuerpo.


	2. Nueva vida

_cap nuevo, disfruten y Tokha chan gracias por seguirlo._

 _disclaimer: los personas pertenece a sus respectivos oc, excepto los oc._

 **Nueva vida**

 _Las luces del sol ocultándose por la ventana resultaban dañinas para sus ojos recién despiertos, y ahí estaba el ruido que la había despertado, el suave toqueteo contra la puerta de su recamará, era rein quien la llamaba, más sin embargo no quería levantarse._

 _-ah-fue el pequeño suspiro que solto, miro el reloj que estaba en su cómoda y suspiro faltaban tres horas para la cena, cena que se celebraría en el hogar Takamachi, aún tenía tiempo._

 _-Hayate- escuchó como abrían la puerta de su habitación, era la pequeña niña de antes- despierta has estado así todo el día.-pudo notar la cara preocupada de la pequeña pero aun así, no quería levantarse._

 _-prometo que estaré lista a tiempo, ve con agito- fue todo lo que dijo hasta volver a los brazos de Morfeo._

 _No tomo demasiado tiempo para que alguien más le despertara._

 _Ella escuchaba el sonido de Alerta que hacia su dispositivo, así que simplemente suspiro, aunque hoy era su día de descanso, le habían llamado y no tenía otra alternativa que ir, asi que rápidamente tomo su uniforme y salio, afuera ya le esperaban algunos de sus guardianes, zafira, agito y rein, los demás seguían en el trabajo y viendo las cosas claramente vio que tal vez ellos estarían ahí._

 _-grifith, dime que ocurre?- la castaña decidió llamar a su segundo._

 _-unos sujetos no identificados han tomado el campo donde se realizan los torneos de midchilda- contesto- no han soltado demanda alguna, simplemente la han tomado, hay un pequeño incendio._

 _-¿rehenes?-_

 _-solo algunos empleados que habían quedado, son pocos-_

 _-habia algún evento?-_

 _-tiene 70 minutos que había terminado una exhibición-explico el joven_

 _-entonces por que, ¿nos han llamado a nosotros?-cuestiono todo esto parecía más para otra división que la suya._

 _-hay rastros de una reliquia, puede que ellos la tengan- informo._

 _-está bien, concéntrense en apagar el incendio, no hagan nada más, esperen hasta que llegue, entendido._

 _-si señora- el joven se despidió de ella._

 _-vamos- fue todo lo que dijo la castaña sin saber que ese solo seria el principio de todo, su vida empezaría otra vez._

Escuchó la alarma molesta que le indicaba que el día acababa de iniciar, pero había un pequeño detalle, su día nunca termino, decidió darse una ducha, había pasado toda la noche analizando toda la información que tenía.

No era mentira que nunca la habia atrapado, siempre estaba cerca, tan cerca, pero nunca lo había logrado.

Se metió a la regadera, tal vez las gotas de agua le ayudaran a encontrar una forma de atraparla sin necesidad de herirla, no engañaba a nadie, no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma, ni tampoco quería encerrarla.

No era más que una ladrona, una que ya habia hecho bastante daño, y que también había hecho promoverla bastante rápido, al inicio solo era un policía más, una más del montón, cuando ella había iniciado su carrera delictiva, ella inicio la suya, ahora ha casi un año, había escalado fortuitamente y era una inspectora, con una historia falsa, aun recordaba cómo había iniciado todo.

 _Dos meses después de su arribo a la tierra:_

 _-¿y estos amigos tuyos me ayudaran atraparla?- estaba en la casa de campo con el hombre al que le decía tio._

 _-por supuesto Hayate, ellos te ayudaran solo necesitan escucharte, su abuelo es un gran amigo mío._

 _-eso espero- la castaña no dejaba de comerse las uñas, un mal hábito que había adquirido a su arribo a la tierra._

 _-están aquí- la castaña acaricio a lotte, que estaba en su forma gatuna._

 _-vamos Hayate, tengo que presentarse- el hombre se acercó a la puerta con la castaña ayudándole._

 _-Arthur- la castaña vio al imponente ingles saludar a su tio, y vio a tres hermosas mujeres detrás de el._

 _-Gil- correspondió el ingles._

 _-vamos adentro, ahí podremos continuar con las presentaciones, ¿te parece viejo amigo?._

 _-claro, niñas vengan- y asi todos entraron a la casa._

 _La castaña sin olvidar sus modales, empezó a servir el té, que para suerte de ella, era una característica entre japoneses e ingleses._

 _-bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, Arthur, niñas, les presento a Hayate Yagami._

 _-¿acaso esta joven es tu novia, amante? Gil, si me has pedido traer a mis nietas para esto, me parece un insulto, no creí que fueras un hombre así, además parece que apenas tiene 20 años-cuestiono el inglés._

 _-y a mí me parece que has sacado conclusiones muy aprisa- la castaña ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso, pero vio las caras de las inglesas y ellas parecían interesadas hasta cierto punto, pero las dos mayores no le quitaban un ojo de encima, una mirándola divertidamente y la otra desagradablemente._

 _-Hayate no es mi amante ni nada de eso, Arthur, es mi protegida y no tiene 20 años, tiene 27, aunque no los aparente._

 _-Tío, déjame presentarme apropiadamente- al fin la castaña ya se había cansado de que hablaran de ella, y vio de reojo que esto le habia parecido correcto a los ingleses.- mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, soy japonesa, tengo 27 años, aunque como ya dijo mi tío no los aparente, bueno esto suele pasar debido a la diferencias entre europeos y asiáticos, comprenderán eso, y la razón del porque están aquí es simple, trabajo para la TSAB y por la expresión que puso señor Black me imagino que conoce a mi organización- la castaña noto el ligero cambio en la expresión del ingles- vera un caso me trajo hasta mi planeta natal, debido a estoy aquí varada._

 _-¿TSAB? ¿Claire?- la rubia que no había dejado de escrudiñar a la castaña al fin había hablado._

 _-no tengo ni la menor idea de que sea la TSAB, Alex, pero su manera de caminar, y su cambio de expresión cuando empezó a hablar con nuestro abuelo, me dice que si trabaja en la milicia, su bajo tono muscular, indica que no trabaja en el campo, la manera en que trata las cosas y como mira a esta casa y al señor Graham, me dice que hace mucho tiempo que no lo ve, es posible que trabaje en la mar, por la manera en que me mira al descifrarla, me dice que se divierte, está feliz y que lo esperaba, creo que hemos pasado su prueba, relájate no es una espía, y ahora preocúpate, es calculadora, y algo manipuladora, de hecho estoy siendo manipulada, me dio las pistas apropósito, y el que expanda su sonrisa dice que he caído, por como lo ha hecho, ella es alguien importante maneja a muchas personas, tiene experiencia, tal vez comande algún buque grande, mmm no, algo más grande, una división, y tiene planes para subir a un más.- la pelirroja al fin habia dado su perfil_

 _-es buena-_

 _-quien dijo eso- la menor de las tres busco la fuente de la voz._

 _-ella no tanto-dijo otra voz_

 _-lo es, es la única que las ha visto, pero aún le falta creer- la castaña simplemente sonrio al ver que su tio tenía razón, esas tres le serian de gran utilidad- entonces señor black, que dice ¿me ayudara?._

 _-el abuelo sabe que esta pasando, de hecho sabe de quienes son esas voces, Alex no excluyen._

 _-no es justo- la menor reclamo ese hecho_

 _-descuida Claire, Vic, esto no seguirá por mucho tiempo, asi que abuelo, señor Graham, y Yagami-san, será mejor que nos digan que esta pasando, Yagami-san, requieres nuestra ayuda, asi que es posible que tu misión corra peligro, quizá por tu culpa, o si no, no necesitarías nuestra ayuda, el hecho de que estes sola, me dice que necesitas salvar tu cuello, nadie te apoya, te han abandonado, asi que explicate._

 _-no me han abandonado, de hecho yo los deje, iniciemos con esta analogía, una persona de un pueblo se va a la gran ciudad para seguir sus sueños, y solo regresa a casa para las festividades, pero con el tiempo se va definitivamente, ya no le queda nadie en casa, asi que solo regresa de vez en cuando, pero su vida, su hogar, su familia están en la gran ciudad, pero un día todo le sale mal, un criminal queda suelto en su pueblo natal, asi que se ve obligada a regresar sin nada, porque todo fue cuestión de minutos, regresa y cierra a su pueblo natal, lo asile del resto del mundo, y debe atrapar al criminal antes de que la cuerda de seguridad se rompa._

 _-no naciste en Inglaterra, has afirmado ser japonesa, tu inglés es fluido pero tiene un ligero acento, el pueblo natal es muy grande para buscarlo tu sola, que tan grande es "tu pueblo natal".- la rubia mayor siguió con su análisis._

 _-del tamaño de la tierra-solto la castaña_

 _-es absurdo- cuestio la rubia menor._

 _-Vic, el abuelo sabe que es verdad, y al menos que tres personas hayan perdido la cordura, creo que es verdad._

 _-si la tierra es el pueblo natal, entonces, ¿Qué es la gran ciudad?-_

 _-es como comparar cualquier isla del caribe, con Londres, nueva york, Washingto, tokio, roma, Berlin, todas unidas, el planeta es una pequeña isla del caribe, y la gran ciudad son todos los centros económicos del mundo unidos._

 _-Hayate dilo simple.-ordeno el antiguo almirante_

 _-si tio, el planeta tierra, es mediocre, comparado con el lugar de donde vine, o mejor dicho a donde me fui, para ellos, mm, para nosotros este lugar es el planeta no administrado número 97._

 _-¿97? Hay más-_

 _-muchos más.-sonrio la castaña_

 _-Hayate, deja de jugar-_

 _-lo siento, tio, pero están intentando creerme, es difícil, pero lo intentan, cuando yo me entere, recuerdo que me desmaye-_

 _-tal vez porque apareciste más de 50 metros en el aire, con cuatro individuos vestidos de manera extraña-_

 _-otra vez esa voz-_

 _-bien dicho lotte, ese fue el inicio de una vida llena de aventuras y ahora mírame, de comandante reconocida con decenas de medallas, a un simple civil perdido en su "pueblo natal", sin recurso alguno._

 _-Hayate, no es momento para lamentarse- le recordó el mayor._

 _-lo sé, bueno creo que mejor les digo una historia._

 _-o genial otra analogía- cuestiono la mayor._

 _-no, esta es la historia de cómo me uní a la TSAB, cuando nos cruzamos por primera vez y será muy resumida asi que, aquí va, a los 9 años casi provoco la destrucción de este planeta, hasta que la TSAB intervino y me rescato, con su ayuda y con la ayuda de una superarma capaz de desintegrar planetas pudimos salvar al mundo y destruir la amenaza, en esa aventura descubrí lo que soy, y conocí a mis dos mejores amigas, y empezó todo, empecé a trabajar formalmente a partir de los 11 años cuando todos los cargos fueron perdonados, desde entonces he escalado posiciones, investigador especial, comandante de batallón, comandante de un buque de la marina, comandante de una unidad especial, como ven soy buena en lo que hago, he atrapado criminales, protegido la paz, dado más de la mitad de mi vida para servir, pero un buen dia hace casi dos meses, un par de criminales pusieron en marcha un dispositivo especial, le llamamos reliquias, y todo se fue al carajo, los atrapamos pero uno huyo, y para mi mala suerte, se llevo consigo el cuerpo de una de mis mejores amigas, una de las personas más fuertes, e hirió a la otra, creo que la más fuerte de todas, asi que tengo a mis dos mejores amigas fuera del alcance, el criminal llego aquí gracias al mecanismo de defensa que Fate, mi amiga a la que le secuestraron el cuerpo, implanto, llego a aquí, al ser todo tan rápido y sabiendo que si se iba del planeta, no habría manera de rastrearlo, lo seguí, y cerré el planeta, nadie puede entrar o salir de aquí._

 _-abuelo, debería llevarlos al psiquiatra- comento la mayor._

 _-ah, y yo soy la de las bromas, muy mal Alex, le creo a Hayate, pero mejor dime la verdad, puedo empezar a creer en aliens._

 _-bien, soy una maga, que heredo un antiguo y poderoso poder, y esa es la razón por la cual conozco a Gil Graham, el me cuido por ese poder, déjame presentarme otra vez, soy Hayate Yagami, comandante de la unidad especial número 6, soy ama del tomo de la oscuridad, y soy una de las personas más poderosas del universo._

 _-pense que tu amiga era las más fuerte-_

 _-fuerza y poder no son lo mismo aunque van acompañados.- contesto la castaña_

 _-aunque, Nanoha da mucho miedo cuando se enoja-_

 _-lo sé, Aria, ah también soy de las pocas que pueden mantener a raya a Nanoha, alias el demonio Blanco, y la otra es Fate Testarossa, su esposa._

 _-y tienes bajo tu mando a los guardines belka- siguió Aria hablando._

 _-Basta!, bien esos dos gatos están hablando?- grito desesperada la menor de las rubias._

 _-por fin!- gritaron las dos gatos y pasaron a su forma semi humana- bien, si es buena._

 _-baja esas armas, no les harás nada, la esquivaran fácilmente, Victoria, si quisiéramos atacarlos, lo haríamos pero no, Aria y Lotte son familiares del tio Gil, y además mira a tu abuelo._

 _-esta pensando en ayudarla, Alex, Hayate tiene razón, no es momento para pelear, y exactamente que es la TSAB?- la japonesa le sonrió a la pelirroja._

 _-es el buro de administración del espacio y el tiempo, es una agencia interdimencional, supervisa a todos los mundos y los protege, cuando el mundo estuvo en riesgo en tres ocasiones, la agencia intervino, y se encargó de entrenar a los individuos que presentaron capacidades mágicas, el primero fue aquí en Inglaterra, después de muchos años, la magia volvió a una pequeña ciudad en Japón, y unos meses después otra manifestación los llevo hasta mi, los tres individuos so: Gil Graham, Nanoha Takamachi, y yo. Y ahora por cuarta vez esta aquí, yo lo represento, y busco al criminal que se llevo el cuerpo de Fate._

 _-porque dices cuerpo?, ella esta?- cuestiono la pelirroja_

 _\- es una gran posibilidad, pero la reliquia de las que hable, esa en especial es capaz de cambiar las id_ entidades, el criminal esta dentro del cuerpo de una de las más poderosas agentes, tienes idea de lo que es capaz.

 _\- asi que criminal, en cuerpo peligroso, por eso has cerrado nuestro mundo, prefieres que hago destrozos en nuestro planeta que en el resto del universo.-cuestiono la mayor_

 _-no puede hacerlos, aun no, Fate clausuro su poder, antes de que se lo arrebataran, no puede hacer magia, además, para hacerlo necesita un dispositivo, Bardiche esta en Midchilda, es el dispositivo de Fate, y Midchilda es el lugar de donde vengo,_ _Schwertkreuz_ _, es el mio- dijo mostrando la cadena de donde estaba colgado- pero además lo he cerrado por precaución, pero el cierre consume mucho de mi poder, asi que estoy débil mágicamente y sin nada._

 _-quieres nuestra ayuda para atraparlo, de todos modos lo haríamos si se cruzaba, pero tiene ventaja, bien te ayudaremos, Claire._

 _-tu nombre es Hayate Graham, vienes de un pequeño pueblo de Irlanda, te criaste ahí, estuviste en la academia policial, pero hace dos años tuviste un accidente que te mantuvo fuera, pero has regresado y tu mayor sueño es estar en la policía metropolitana de Londres, inicias en dos semana, te traeré los papeles dentro de una, y no olvides, los ingleses no tomamos te verde, ah por cierto, deberías verte esa herida en el hombro._

 _-Gracias Claire…-_

 _\- Black, la mayor es Alexandra es la superintendente de la policía de la ciudad de Londres, recién ascendida, la menor es Victoria, entro al cuerpo hace un año, es nuestro pequeño polluelo, y yo soy Claire Black, científica forense, diagonal, agente especial, diagonal, detective privado, diagonal, reportera, diagonal, escritora, diagonal, la mente más brillante de la familia Black, la familia que te ayudará._


End file.
